1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench for vehicle service.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, a vehicle includes multiple rotating elements mounted thereon by bolts, such as a cooling fan, a belt wheel, a flywheel, a cam and a gear. The rotating element may be rotated when detaching the bolts thereon so that the rotating element needs to be positioned when being dismounted. Consequently, some Y-shaped wrenches are marketed. The Y-shaped wrench has two distal ends facing each other and each having a stub extending therefrom to be inserted into two holes in the rotating element for positioning the rotating element during operating. However, the distance between the two distal ends is invariable so that the conventional Y-shaped wrench cannot be used to various rotating element with various standards.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional Y-shaped wrench for vehicle service.